Episode32
Reaver Twin Powers... Activate! We picked up the action mid-combat, (Initiative 10), locked in battle with the Black-Eye twins and what remained of their deluded followers. The Reaver-allied twins had some unique powers: every three segments or so they got some kind of "Dark Power" automatic spell action which could hit multiple targets, (multi-target nullification was extremely brutal!). The dark powers seemed to emanate from their sinister (left ) hands, as per the awesome graphics provided by the Amarbiter, (you should post those dude!). There was some 'sputtering' of this power near the end of the round though, possibly related to the Expulsion of the Reaver husk's host connection? It's not clear if this means they've lost access to their dark powers, but let's hope so! The whole night was spent on the last 20 segments of the first round of combat, but lots of epic-level stuff happened. One thing that was neat was everyone had a role to play and contributed in their own way. Kiwi took on Claw'cowac in a frightening display of martial arts prowess, with both of them trading huge attacks only to be thwarted by equally huge defends. If you picture a raging ball of snarling fur then you get the right idea. Just how nasty this exchange is was punctuated quite effectively when Claw'cowac turned her attention to Oz briefly to help her sister and completely undid him in only two segments, (drained four actions then threw him against a wall and knocked him prone). Pete took it upon himself to play 'defender' and absorbed an enormous amount of damage from Cawac'la. Using his patented "Pete Troll", he dissed her until he attracted her ire, sending her into a frenzied attack that distracted her from obeying her sister's mental commands, (hopefully greatly diminishing their overall combined effectiveness). Cawac'la double-fisted him hard and simultaneously and repeatedly until his armor was just a fond memory. After that she worked on his Force Skin and had him near death by the end of the night. Late in the round, she changed tactics and tried enclosing Pete in a mystic bubble to isolate him while he was stun-locked for segments and segments. While it was true that Pete's survival was an impressive feat, it is equally true that he wouldn't have survived the round without the help of all of his teammates. Oz scrapped his plan to collect Reaver samples when he saw Pete's plight and spent the rest of the round attacking Cawac'la, even managing to briefly attract her attention enough to save Pete from a few Crucial Strikes. When getting boned by her 'automatic off-hand magic attack' grew tiresome Oz started to focus on chopping off her 'black' hand, with the satisfying result of it flying off near the end of the round when she fumbled badly! She was near death more than once in the round, but kept healing up. Without her 'black' hand she's probably in dire shape, though, and hopefully she's used up all of her heals so, if we can keep Claw'cowac away, we probably have good chance of taking her down early in the next round. Joe's early focus was on getting raped by the mind-controlled Guild Assassin ("put your back to the wall, Joe!") but he found reprieve when she started to resist the Reaver mind control. After that, he turned his attention to the King, annihilating him with a volley of missiles, and probably observed by the King's bodyguard on her way out of the room too! Oh, and Claw'cowac was in the AOE as well, (but we all know Joe's main target was the king, despite his claims that 'someone else' killed him later). Oh, and that same blast blew almost all of the precious Reaver-Husk dust away, but luckily there's still enough to salvage if we have enough time, (?). Late in the round Joe was firing bursting PD-blasts at Cawac'la, then he fired a couple of fire-suppression missiles at the end of the round just in time to save Pete from burn 52 or something stupid. There was a great bit of teamwork near the end with Pete calling for help, Oz helping overcome the usual Pete-cry-wolf-disbelief, Kiwi breaking the, (second), mystic barrier, and Joe drenching them all in fire suppression foam at the last moment possible! Also, late in the round it was observed that the few remaining Black-Eyed Acolytes appeared to be raising their fallen comrades into some type of zombie or undead horde. We ended this session at the end of the first round of this epic battle. Phew! 11 combat PP for Karlid 1 bennie for SADD . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk